


Protecting the Great Seal Rewrite

by fullnight



Category: Persona 3, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullnight/pseuds/fullnight
Summary: Rewriting something ages agoThe Great Seal is in trouble and the avengers are there are to help.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
She stood staring at the void around her, it had ceased to be amazing to her long ago. Stars floated in the distance sending a soft glowing light that kept the area lit. She was standing in front of the door and on the door was what looked like a statue, it was of a young boy. She turned and looked at him.

  
"Don't worry I will save you." She said confidently. A portal opened behind her. She kept her back to the portal until it closed.

  
"Are you the Gatekeeper then?" A deep voice rang out behind her. She turned and frowned at the creature before her.

"Welcome, I am Elizabeth,"

  
"This place is the door to death isn't it." A tall man with purple skin stood in front of her. His armor a pale gold and dark brown color. He towered over the young woman. Her yellow eyes never left his face. She just adjusts her hat. Leaving her leather-bound book to hover next to her.

  
"Yes, this is the door to Nyx." She said and then pulled the book to her chest. "Are you here to break The Great Seal?"

  
"I am here to change the universe and save the population. The only way to do so is to kill off half of the population."

  
"That's a rather simple solution to a complicated problem, isn't it? If I get rid of all of these people, Then my world would be better. It sounds like a child's dream."

  
"A child's dream?"

  
"Yes, something you imagined would make it better. Such a dream the infringes on the wills of others should not be allowed." Elizabeth said calmly.

  
"How dare you?"

  
“Those who are mortal do not belong here in the Space Between Worlds.” She stated in a matter of fact tone.

  
"I am no mere mortal. Now step aside."

  
"No, I won't. You do not belong here." She said her eyes shone brighter and her stance changed to hold the book open. The portal opened up behind the man again.

  
"My lord." A tall lanky creature said walking out. He had grey skin, wrinkled and wispy hair. He had a large mouth with an inhuman grin to it as he was excited to share his news with the other man.

  
"What is it?"

  
"I've found something that might interest you. The Space stone has been found."

  
"Send him to it."

  
"As you wish my Lord."

  
"I have other things to attend to, but I will be back for this door."

  
"I'm counting on it," Elizabeth said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:  
"Wake up," A voice echoed through the empty black space that Tony Stark found himself standing in. It didn't feel depressing or bad. It was just pitch black.

Suddenly as if someone had flipped a switch. The area was flooded with light. He stared at the sky or he hoped it was the sky. It looked like someone had painted a universe void of planets. The stars looming overhead and what looked like cosmic gases floated through space. 

"Finally you are awake. I was afraid she wouldn't help me find you. I am Elizabeth and I have a mission for you, Tony Stark." Elizabeth said walking in front of Tony. Tony stood their admiring her beauty. "Are you listening to me? If not I'll go offer this mission to Mr. Rogers, he might be a better person to carry it out." She titled her head slightly to the right as if in thought.

"Mission? Lady, I might be a hero, but this is a little intrusive, don't you think? Not that I'm complaining though you're quite a looker." 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I suppose that was supposed to be a compliment. I don't have time for that. You either accept this mission or you don't, either way, your world will be thrown into chaos relatively soon." She stated in a matter of fact tone. "But, of course, if you're too scared."

Tony glared at her and crossed his arms.

"What is it?"

"Your mission if you choose to accept it is to find my friend Minato Arisato. You have to protect him from those who wish him harm. If he is killed it would be enough to release a deadly presence upon your world." 

"Why is he so important?"

"Think of him as a lock to a door that should never be opened Stark. Our time is almost up, do you have any questions?" She asked tilting her head as if listening to something in the distance.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Elizabeth," She said.

Tony woke up in his penthouse in Stark Tower. He looked around expecting to see Elizabeth in the kitchen or in the living room as he exited his room. There was no one in the penthouse has far as he could see.

"Sir, Good Morning, In today's news there have been minor outbreaks of Apathy syndrome throughout the city. Nick Fury has called multiple times for you sir. Also, sir, it appears that you have missed three appointments this morning. One was with Miss Potts." Jarvis's voice rang out as Tony entered the kitchen and started up the coffee machine.

"Thanks, Jarvis. Do me a favor buddy, review the security camera's and tell me if I brought anyone home last night?"

"Right away, sir." Tony sipped his coffee as he waited. 'No sir, you did not bring anyone home last night. Also, no one entered or exited your floor after you came home last night."

"Thanks, Jarvis, also do a search for me on Minato Arisato for me."

"Yes, sir."

A small holographic screen pops up from Tony's phone that was sitting on the counter. On the screen "RESTRICTED ACCESS" appeared.

"I'm sorry sir, there is something preventing me from finding anything on Minato Arisato."

"Is it S.H.I. E.L.D?" Tony asked looking at the data present on the screen of the encryption.

"No sir, I cannot tell what is blocking it," Jarvis said.

"Open the S.H.I.E.L.D mainframe for me?"

"Of course sir, I'll begin the search now."

Tony nodded as the AI began the search. A file appeared on the screen. Tony picked up the holo file and began to leaf through it. A small grainy photo appeared accompanied by an article. A child no older than six sat on a hospital bed. He was bandaged up and looked miserably at the camera.

"Minato Arisato, Age six. He was found shortly after a car crash on a bridge in Tatsumi Port, Japan. His parents were both killed in the car accident and he was the only survivor. He spoke of a blond robot girl that had saved him from some black monsters that had killed his parents."

"Odd is that why SHIELD looked into it."

"There was another group they were working with, but the name has been redacted, sir. I cannot find anything else about that group. The rest of the file is doctors' reports on Mr. Arisato's progress and then release to his family. They calked the whole thing up to an accident and that the young man was suffering from a psychotic break."

"What happened to the kid?"

"He was given to an aunt and then returned to Tatsumi port years later to start up his junior year of high school. He was top of his class and after that sir, he disappeared shortly before graduation. His friends had no idea where he had gone according to police reports and some of his possession were missing and never recovered. They classified him as a runaway sir."

"Can you get a full profile from the database?"

"No sir, most of the files from the school and the police are missing. Nothing was placed into the system."

"Wow, someone really doesn't want this kid found," Tony said.

"Jarvis start digging into public records for me." 

"Yes, sir." After a few minutes of munching on some cereal, Tony had thrown together. "Sir, I've found some public records."

"Lay it on me,"

"Mostly they were about Mr. Arisato's clubs, he was part of Art, Sowing, Drama, his Student Council, and Kendo Club. A lot of the members of those clubs put web pages attempting to find Mr. Arisato."

"Good to know he was well-liked if not just plain boring from what it sounds like." Tony started to browse the newspaper on a tablet.

"Sir, I have found other records. It was just entered into Mercy General's records. Mr. Arisato's been admitted to their Emergency room."

"Jarvis, Call Pepper,"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:  
Minato had awoken to a white ceiling and he felt like it was mocking him. It offered no indication of where he was and what he was doing. Nor did the rest of the room really tell him anything except maybe he was in a hospital. It was so still and silent. He hated silence. He longed for his MP3 player or even a book to stare at. Something or anything to keep him busy now that he was awake. The Tv in front of him looked complicated and though he tired the buttons he couldn't get it on. He was about to get up to go get someone or maybe try the call button he saw on the wall when a small hand grasped his.  
He looked over to the chair to his left and there sat a familiar face.

A small pale child with black hair was sitting in the chair. He had a small mole under his left eye. He wore a striped black and white PJ set and he swung his legs back and forth in a child-like gesture.

"Hello, it's been a while." His voice pierced the silence.

Minato could only stare.

"I thought you were gone." He said in a monotone voice.

  
"I was but I'm still with you." The young man said. "I'm not strong enough to resume the other form I had for obvious reasons. I'm here to help you through. Just as you helped me find myself again. I am going to help you."

  
"Ryoji, does this mean I'm no longer needed for the door?"

  
"No, it just means that your friend is trying to protect you from dying. Something big tried to come for you. Nyx having a soft spot for you decided to let you go for the time being."

  
"Where are my friends?"

  
"I do not know. I'm an extension of you and I only know as much as you do. Elizabeth has been keeping me busy with helping her. Once you were freed I returned to you. She's got all of your other persona's that I know of."

  
"I see,"

  
"Don't worry, I'm sure Elizabeth wouldn't do anything to harm your persona's. She's got your book and I'm sure we will be able to get some of them back."

  
"Ryoji, why am I here and not with my friends?"

  
"Elizabeth was working out getting someone to watch over you that would be strong enough to fight off this new threat."

  
"Shouldn't I be strong enough?" He asked.

  
"Yes, but traveling between the worlds is very straining. It’s a drain on anyone really.” He replied and he patted Minato on the head. “Don’t worry; I’ll make your time here less stressful. I promise,” Minato nodded and laid down and fell back asleep.

  
The doctor came to check him over quietly. As Minato slept Tony Stark was on his way down to Mercy General to talk to him.

Minato awoke in the Velvet room.

“Welcome to the Velvet room. I am Margaret, your destiny though it has not changed, a journey has presented itself. The Fool Arcana has once again been released into the world. Your friend took up your mantel as the user of the Fool Arcana should be feeling your presence in the world again.” The woman said who was sitting in the back seat of what looked like a limousine.  
Minato blinked at her confused. She looked a lot like Elizabeth and was dressed in a similar outfit. It clicked he had met her once or twice before when she had asked to test him.

“Wasn’t this an elevator last time?” He asked looking around taking in his surroundings. He was looking around the limousine it had a minibar and he felt thirsty. He was very tempted to take something from the room but decided against it since Igor was missing.

“Yes, but your destiny needed space to flourish then. This room is for a much smaller journey and also to keep us moving along your path. Now tell me, do you have any questions for me?”

“Yes, my personas are they still available?” He asked as he spotted the Persona Compendium in her lap.

“No, the ones you have collected are with my sister and are no longer available to you while she still holds your book. You have one persona on you. When you need him he will come to you.”

“Where is Igor, he’s usually here to greet me and make me sign a contract or tell me something equally unpleasant about my journey?” Minato asked. Margaret smiled at him sweetly.

“The Master is away at the moment, but I’d like to tell you that the world you in is about change. You should arm yourself once again with social links and the personas they bring. I will record the personas and social links you gather in my book.” She said.

“Thank you, Margaret, can you tell me anything else?” He asked.

“Those who were once your social links might once again be in your path, but you do not dwell on them too long, as they are already on your side though their positions in your life have changed. I bid you farewell, as it is time you leave, I will see you again dear guest.”

Minato’s vision faded and he fell back to sleep again.


End file.
